Trust Me
by Raya Lyons
Summary: When Hermione starts to have strange dreams about cold, gray eyes, death eaters, and mysterious voices, she starts to become a little suspicious. She isn't the only one...Please RR! eventual Draco Hermione.UPDATED! PLEASE PLEASE RR!
1. Subconsious Cold Eyes

Trust Me  
  
This is my new fic. Im only writing it as i go. I dont know anything about it at this point except that its a Draco/ Hermione ship. I hope you like it!  
  
YES I OWN HARRY POTTER AND COMPANY! I DARE YOU TO TRY AND SUE ME! MWAHAHAHA! *wakes up* huh, what? oh. What an awesome dream. but sadly, i do not own Harry Potter...darn.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Please, dont do it, im begging you..."  
  
"No one can save you and your retched filth of a family now mudblood..."  
  
"NO! dont hurt them! I'll do anything just dont hurt them! I beg of you........"  
  
"Ive so waited for the day that you would finally bow down to me and admit the filth that you are..."  
  
" You evil git........"  
  
"Say goodbye...."  
  
**  
  
Hermione woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, silent tears running down her cheeks. This wasnt the first time she had horrible dreams about her slytherin enemy over summer holidays. In fact, when she thought about it, it was her second nightmare this week!  
  
"Whats going on?" she whispered softly to the darkness that surrounded her. "Why am I having these horrible nightmares over and over again? And after each one, I wake up like this." She continued to wonder why she kept seeing Draco Malfoy and his dark father in her dreams, each of them after her or her family. "He wouldn't dare come after me, not here, that is, if he even knows where I live. And besides, there are too many muggles around. It being so warm here, everyone likes to party at all hours of the night. Someone would surely notice." She decided to not dwell on the thought that, if the evil Malfoy family were under assignment of the Dark Lord Voldemort, that they wouldn't really care if there were a million muggles around. They would kill them all. However, as was mentioned, that wasnt really the thought she needed right now to comfort her, and so, she didnt think about it. Eventually Hermione did calm down, and she drifted back into a restless and uneasy sleep.  
  
This time though, she didnt have a dream. In fact, she couldn't see anything where she was now. Instead, she only heard distand voices, that she could hardly make out, and so had to strain to hear.  
  
"Dont worry, I wont let them hurt you..."  
  
"But what if they find you?"  
  
"They wont, I promise."  
  
"I couldnt bear to see you hurt, if you must go, please, be careful."  
  
"Trust me."  
  
Hermione noticed the last voice was stern and, while full of concern, was also cold and somewhat familliar. She tried to find the source of the two voices, but after what seemed like forever, she found herself on her back, stareing at her bedroom celing, sleepy-eyed. She could hear her mothers soft voice calling her from downstairs. Slowly she pulled herself out of bed and pulled her bathrobe over her blue ankle length nightgown. As she walked down the stairs her parents greeted her with wide smiles.  
  
"Hows our little honor witch this morning?"  
  
"We made you breakfast muffin, we know your going to want to spend the day with your neighborhood friends before you go back to Pigpimples tomorrow..."  
  
Hermione frowned at first, a bit confused, but then let out a little laugh at her fathers mistake. "Daddy, don't you mean Hogwarts?"  
  
Mr. Granger went bright red at this point, he never thought he'd get such a name wrong, what with all the spellbooks with the Hogwarts seal cluttering his own daughters room. "Oh yes, well I, uh meant, umm, heh heh...." Mrs. Granger and Hermione merely laughed with him as they sat down to a hearty breakfast of scones and scrambled eggs with sausage.  
  
When Hermione ate all she could eat, she said a temporary goodbye to her parents and went upstairs to her room once more to get dressed, streighten her hair with her new styler ( which she got from her cousin for her birthday) and packed her things for her journey to Kings Cross station the next day, and eventually Hogwarts. Then she left to go spend one more day with her neigborhood friends.  
  
When she got home that day, she was completely exhausted. As usual, her friends were wondering what it was like going away to "a private, super- exclusive" school every year. Of course she couldn't tell them about Hogwarts for several reasons. First of all, they were muggles, they couldn't know. Second, they would never believe her. However, she often daydreamed about a day where they would all find out and idolize her for her miraculous skills in witchcraft.  
  
Later that night, Hermione was hoping to, for once, sleep streight through the night. Tomorrow she would be starting her 6th year at Hogwarts, and she wanted to be in her best condition. She already had her clothes layed out for tomorrow, her maroon tee-shirt with small rhinestones around the collar, her denim jacket, and her best pair of blue jeans. After all, she didnt have to change into her stuffy Hogwarts uniform and robes untill they were approaching the school on the Hogwarts Express the next day. Hermione also decided she would keep her hair streight, and even though she hated makeup, decided to apply some tomorrow, to compliment her new hairstyle. She changed into her cleaned nightgown and layed back down to sleep, excited about the coming day.  
  
**  
  
"NO! NOT HARRY!.....You........ how could you?"  
  
"Get over it Granger. You'll see him soon... as soon as I finish off your friends and family..."  
  
"But why? Why would you do this?"  
  
"Granger..."  
  
"TELL ME! Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Be quiet Granger."  
  
"You betrayed me."  
  
"Granger I'm telling you, be quiet"  
  
**  
  
Hermione awoke to a rainy day. She did as she did every morning. Stared at her ceiling and tried to remember her dreams, and forget her nightmares. However, Hermione didn't want to forget this one. As the words flooded back to her, she couldnt seem to recover the face she was talking to. She could remember she was crying, and in a great deal of emotional pain. But all she could see were a pair of eyes. Dark eyes. She could hardly even remember what color they were. All she knew is that they were familliarly cold eyes, at first showing anger and revenge, then slowly turning to sympathy and almost fear. Hermione didnt know why she said the things she said in her dream, or what it meant. Then she remembered Harrys name being mentioned. But then again, when was it not? Harry was among the most famous people in the wizarding world, and one of her best friends, and what with the excitement of seeing him again, she probably just got him mixed in subconciously.  
  
"HERMIONE! ARE YOU AWAKE YET? YOU ARE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN IF YOU TAKE MUCH LONGER DEAR!" Hermione heard her mother calling. She snapped out of her deep thought and realized how late it was. She jumped out of bed and got a quick shower. The water felt icy cold being as she didnt have time to adjust the temprature. It seemed that as soon as she was in, she was out again and throwing on her clothes. As she dried her hair with her styling dryer, her parents loaded her stuff into the car. Soon, everything was set and they were headed for Kings Cross at last.  
  
Hermione said her goodbyes to her parents as they left her between platforms 9 and 10. She looked around first to see if anyone would get in their way, and then, when no one was looking, ran at the barrier as she had five times before. When she got onto platform 9 3/4, Hermione was greeted by the familliar smell of musty cloaks, spell dusts, potions ingredients and old leatherbound books. She closed her eyes lightly as she walked to take in the smells she had so missed the past two months. All of a sudden, she felt herself lurch forward, nearly being thrown over the top of the trolley she was pushing with her trunk on it. She then realized that she had crashed into someone else's trolley.  
  
"Watch it Granger" The voice said. Hermiones heart raced as she opened her eyes. There stood...........Harry.  
  
Harry just laughed as hard as he could at the look on her face. "GOTCHA HERMIONE! Oh the look on your face was priceless!" Hermione just took a deep breath and laughed alongside Harry. She imagined the look on her face was pretty funny, and she was just relieved that it wasn't Malfoy. She knew she'd have to face him sometime, but she couldn't bear it. Not now. She and Harry stood and talked as the conductor took their bags and hurried them onto the train. Soon enough they ran into Ron and Ginny Weasley. Nearly 10 minutes later they boarded the train, ready for yet another year of Witchcraft, Wizardry, and trouble that they didn't expect...  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Well? How am i doing so far? I think its cool. but the reason its here is so that you can decide. See the little link below that says "Submit Review" with a blue background? Why dont you click on that? That way, you can tell me what you think of my fanfic! Peace out! -Raya Lyons ^-^ 


	2. Iced Ending at Malfoy Manor

A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY EVERYONE! To my readers, (If I have any LEFT!) I have missed you all very much and I hope you can forgive me for being away so long, you know, I've been busy for the past year... I hope I can find time to finish this, I'll really try!  
  
In this, Draco is going to have an older sister. I don't know if it's true or not or what, but just a heads up. She isn't a big character anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I only own the plot and blah blah blah... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco felt like he wanted to die. He awoke that late summer morning in an icy sweat. It felt like someone poured sugar water all over him. He grabbed his black oak wand off of the table and muttered a gruff incantation. A shimmering green spark emerged from the tip and spun around the room rapidly. Suddenly it fizzled out to display the time "2:45" in glowing green numbers. Draco groaned. He had been having nightmares about his "mudblooded" classmate "Granger" for the past week and had it up to his eyeballs with the subconscious images of the golden-haired, buck toothed snob.  
  
As much as he tossed and turned, he couldn't get back to sleep, so he decided to read a book. "If it will get me to stop dreaming about Granger, I can loose a few hours sleep tonight." He grabbed his contraband copy of "Dark Arts for Pureblooded Men" out of his night table drawer and opened to chapter 3: Paralyzed Levitation, the "Black Widow" method. He tried to keep his studies hidden, seeing as he stole the book from his father, who ALWAYS became miffed if Draco stole his stuff. The dark arts topic of his stolen book would hold no weight with his father. Stealing was illegal in the Malfoy household, for the sole purpose that people were dying to get their hands on anything that would prove the Malfoy family's devotion to the dark Lord.  
  
~*~  
  
"Draco Darling, breakfast!" Narcissa's voice resonated throughout the large marble mansion. Draco's ears stung. He always knew his mother's voice had a sort of 'roofing spike' quality, but eventually learned to deal with it. Her voice was the only poor quality, for she was beautiful, and had a very inviting personality. Draco adored his mother, but sometimes he felt that if she had no voice it would be perfect.  
  
"DRACO!! HURRY UP YOU STUPID PRATHEAD I'M STARVING!" shrieked his older sister, Lydia. He winced and skulked downstairs, in his usual sleep attire: grey sweats and a green silk robe, covering a well developed body. He had tried his best to get into shape over summer so that he wouldn't have to hang around his cronies all the time, seeing as they seemed to get stupider every time they blinked. Draco had no one at school that he could have an intelligent conversation with. "UGH! IT'S ABOUT TIME! Ha-ha, nice hair, Drakeykins still doesn't know how to use a brush mother." Draco just glared coldly from behind stray silvery hairs at his stick-figure sister, with her silver silk robe and blonde hair with black streaks. His sister was the biggest pain in the arse in his opinion. He didn't expect his father at breakfast; no doubt he had been out at all hours of the night at Death- Eater congregations, and was catching up on his sleep.  
  
After his extremely dull breakfast, Draco decided to get dressed and go out. It was, after all, his last day home. Tomorrow he would have to get back on the train to Hogwarts in the morning. He smirked at the thought. It would be a relief to get back to school, too see Crabbe and Goyle, as thick as they were. He dressed in his chamber, threw on an emerald green cloak and fled the cold Manor and its haunting memories.  
  
Draco returned home 5 hours later, after a long visit to Diagon Alley. He had spent most of his time in the Leaky Cauldron; he didn't see the need in going to any of the shops, he already had his school supplies, and interaction with people would just make him cross. Truth was, he was tired, however, he knew his father must be awake by now, and wouldn't tolerate such laziness. Lucious forbade sleep past 7:00AM during summer holidays, and none past 6:00AM during the school season. Lucious knew when Draco slept in at school too, and a howler was often waiting for him when he awoke.  
  
Dinner was like all other meals. Bleak. Nothing special. Draco could feel his father's cold stare across the table as it always was. His father expected a lot of his only son, to continue the family legacy, and to be strong. Draco wanted nothing more than to finish and retreat to his chambers, but he knew Lucious would sense weakness and punish him for it. An hour of small talk drifted by, and Draco felt his eyelids begin to get heavier. He found it a good a time as ever to go up. If he didn't leave now, out would come Lydia's 'random comment of the evening' and he would be stuck there for another hour. "Excuse me," he said, half-bowing to his mother, and nodding to his father. "I'm going to bed so that I may rise early for the train tomorrow." Swiftly, he left the dining room. He hated all that formality crap towards his parents. It was the way he was brought up, and was punished if he didn't behave just so. Boy, he couldn't wait to go to Kings Cross and be rid of the ice cold Malfoy Manor for another ten months.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Draco drifted into a self-assured sleep, his forbidden book rising with his steady breaths on his chest as he slept.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NO, NOT HARRY!... You... How could you?!"  
  
"Get over it Granger, you'll see him soon... as soon as I finish off your friends and family."  
  
"But why? Why would you do this?"  
  
"Granger..."  
  
"TELL ME! Why are you doing this?!"  
  
"You betrayed me..."  
  
"Granger I'm telling you, be quiet"  
  
"That's my boy... finish them all. I'm proud of you..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco awoke with a start. He woke up right on schedule. One minute more in this deep sleep and his father would surely beat him. He looked in his full length mirror as he rose from his bed to his feet. He hadn't had time to wash his hair, and it was a complete mess. Where his everyday slicked hairstyle held in some places, other places were wild like silvery needles. He ran a hand through his hair, separating any cemented ties that had fixed overnight. He strolled to his armoire and pulled out a pair of baggy jeans and a black tee-shirt. He threw his new robes into his trunk (that the elves had packed for him while he was out the day before) and left his chambers, not looking back.  
  
Then he had time to remember his dream, and ponder it all the way to school.  
  
~*~ end chapter 2 ~*~  
  
A/N: Don't tell me, because I know it sucks. LOL! It will get better, I promise. I'm starting to formulate plans, but if anyone has any ideas, please share! I'm open to any ideas as to where to send this, but I need reviews before I can post the next chapter... say, 20 more reviews at least? I know it's been a long time. Hope you enjoyed it! And please review! ~Raya Lyons ^-^ 


	3. All in the Badge

Chapter 3: All in the Badge  
  
A/N: still not many reviews, but maybe if I WRITE MORE CHAPTERS people will review! Still waiting on my beta, Keara Jordan, I hope she accepts!  
  
I've realized that it is easier to write about Hermione than it is to write about Draco. All we really know about him is that he is a sniveling, whiny, and extremely hot little prat.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, no catchy clever disclaimer here. The brilliant J.K. Rowling owns the characters, I only own the plot. Doesn't that bite? Yeah, It does.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The trains whistle blew, startling Ron, who had fallen asleep and began to drool on his faded robes. As he opened his eyes, he saw Hermione sitting in the corner of the compartment, feverishly polishing her silver prefect badge. A bead of sweat formed underneath her windblown and now tangled bangs. Harry was sitting on the other end of the bench, reading "Quidditch Through the Ages" for what Hermione and Ron figured was about the ten thousandth time.  
  
The Hogwarts express barreled through the English countryside as Draco Malfoy made his way through its corridor. Crabbe and Goyle were at his side. He was rather relieved to have someone by his side, even if they were thick and fake. He suddenly saw the Head Boy, Alberic Cauldwell, a Slytherin. He strode swiftly towards Malfoy.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, Professor McGonagall sent me an owl just now, requesting I seek you out to inform you of a very important matter," Cauldwell said regally. For a slytherin, he seemed to have a rather big head about himself. He reminded Draco of someone, but couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"And that matter would be...what?" Draco drawled. He was already bored with the conversation. Whatever that woman wanted to talk to him about could wait until he got there, couldn't it? Cauldwell pulled a silver and green velvet pouch out of his robes and held it out to Malfoy with a scroll tied to the green tassel on the top. Draco took it delicately. "What is this?" he asked, now suddenly interested. This looked expensive, and important.  
  
"A prefect badge," Cauldwell said bluntly. "McGonagall said in the letter she sent me that she hadn't time to send the Slytherin badges to the prefects, secret business to attend to. She told me to hand them out. Pansy is your female counterpart." Malfoy rolled his eyes. Pansy Parkinson had a major crush on him. He liked her, but she never gave him a moments peace. Draco slipped the sleek silver badge out of its pouch and examined it carefully. He was impressed, there was not a scratch on it and it gleamed in the sunlight. He pinned it carefully on his robes, making sure it was on straight.  
  
"Great," said Malfoy, now in an equally regal tone. "See you around then, I guess." Cauldwell turned on a heel and 'glided' out of the car. Malfoy turned around to see Crabbe and Goyle staring stupidly at the shiny object pinned to their leader. "Keep walking jugheads," Malfoy groaned.  
  
At the same time, Hermione decided to walk with Harry to find the snack trolley. It was past lunchtime, and Ron had become so hungry he gave up and ate the food Mrs. Weasley had packed for him. Needless to say, he no longer had too much of an appetite. When they reached the end of their car, Harry held the door for Hermione so she could pass over the break into the other car. However, Hermione was unable to cross, because a boy with silver- blonde hair and a gleaming prefects badge stood on the other side. Hermione gasped. Malfoy, looking a little startled, collected himself and put on a sly grin. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"I would move out of the way Granger, if I were you," Malfoy sneered.  
  
"However, I am not, and thankfully for that, sod off Malfoy," Hermione replied in an equally malicious tone. Her eyes narrowed. She couldn't let him know that she was afraid. In all reality, her heart was pounding.  
  
"Perfectly fine, just let me by, and I will be rid of fake filthy vermin such as yourself," Malfoy's face contorted into a cruel smile and he chuckled under his breath in such a way that it sounded like a low growl. Harry emerged from behind the door, wand drawn. A look of extreme hatred flooded over Harry's face as he glared daggers from behind his glasses. Draco drew his wand as well.  
  
"No! Harry, that's quite enough. He isn't worth the trouble you would be getting yourself into, just forget it." Hermione stepped out onto the crossing platform between the cars and tried to pass between Malfoy and Crabbe. Suddenly, Hermione lost her footing on some slick metal and fell to the side. She thought for sure she would fall off of the platform and onto the bare tracks, but a strong arm pulled her back and held her close. 'Oh no...' she thought. She had both her eyes closed even when she knew she was safely upright again. Eventually she realized that she was trembling. Strong arms held her close to an equally strong body.  
  
"Shh, you are alright, don't worry," Said the voice she now recognized as Harry's. She sighed with relief. She wasn't in Malfoy's arms. "Malfoy you prat you could have killed her!" Harry clutched his wand threateningly. Hermione opened her eyes and noticed that his knuckles were going white, clutched around his wand as if his life was depending on it.  
  
"Oh, oops. Clumsy clumsy me," Malfoy drawled sarcastically. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Harry let go of Hermione and stepped in front of her.  
  
"Move. Now," growled Harry. His eyes glittered like a fire place lit with floo powder. Hermione was completely shocked. Sure Harry was her friend, and he had always stuck up for her, but never like this. Harry had never had such hatred in his eyes, not that Hermione had seen anyway. Malfoy, finally looking bored and cold out on the barreling platform, pushed past Hermione and Harry, Crabbe and Goyle in his wake.  
  
Once Harry closed the door, he turned around and leaned against it. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. When he opened his eyes, he saw Hermione staring at him with a curious expression. "What? I wasn't about to let that git throw you off the train and live to laugh about it! What kind of friend would I be?" He finished with a smile. His eyes glittered again. Hermione couldn't help but smile. She ran a hand through her extremely tangled hair and chuckled.  
  
"One of the best Harry, one of the best," suddenly, she kissed him lightly on the cheek and blushed. Harry blushed a little too, but no one could really tell due to the cold in his face, mixed with his former rage. When Harry came to his senses, Hermione was bustling down the corridor towards the front compartment. Harry walked briskly towards Hermione's destination as well. Peering into the compartment, a familiar, warm voice, followed by the scent of various sweets and fruit juices greeted them.  
  
"Anything off the trolley dears? Not too much though, you will be arriving at Hogsmeade station soon," Said the woman. Harry and Hermione grinned.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Ron said. He had appeared behind Harry and Hermione, clutching each of their shoulders. They shivered as Ron's hands brushed against their necks. "I just walked past Malfoy and his goon squad and he looks all full of himself as usual," Ron stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Typical Malfoy," Harry said, glancing at Hermione. They both smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Well, despite the fact that I've gotten ONE review since my last update (Thank you IceBlueEyes (sp?) for your kind note) I've been itching to put this down on paper. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to hear what you think of my fic! Oh... looks like Harry has got a thing for Hermione, but even due to past events, does she like him as well? Remember, things aren't always as they seem.... LOL!  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	4. So They Meet Again

Chapter 4: So They Meet Again

Disclaimer: ANALOGIES! JK : Characters as Rayvenne : Plot! YAAY!

Setting: Great Hall, Sorting Feast.

Thanks to my Beta, Kiara Jordan, and my Gamma, Shmeg Dermody! Luv u guys, thx for the help with chaps 3 and 4!

"Mollina Grace Nagini!"

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the sorting hat, and a black haired girl with green eyes trotted toward the Slytherin table. Ron was staring at the gold plates and goblets with a tint in his eyes. He had so waited for a decent meal that he wouldn't have to struggle for. As the names droned on, (with an occasional startling shout from the hat , waking any dozing students) Harry and Hermione traded flirting glances at each other. Ron felt he was going to be ill. Finally, all the students took their seats, the old and the new, and Dumbledore rose to his feet. Ron looked at him with near rage, though it was mostly the hunger overpowering him.

"Welcome students to another brilliant year at Hogwarts School! I want you to understand that all respect is to be paid to your head boy ,Alberic Cauldwell and head girl, Anya Delancey," at this they both stood and were applauded by their houses, Slytherin for Alberic, Gryffindor for Anya, an exchange student from Beauxbatons new as of 3 years ago. "Furthermore," he continued, "the house prefects will now be recognized. Seamus Finnigan and Hermione Granger from Gryffindor," (they rose) "Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin, Galen Finlay and Calandra Fane from Ravenclaw, and Bay Baldwin and Connor Knight from Hufflepuff." All rose at their names and at the end were applauded by their houses. "Obey them as you would me, for they are here to protect you, and keep you out of trouble," stated Dumbledore. "And, now, you students must be starving. Let the feast begin!" Ron cheered with the students, rather loudly and savagely, and was the first to dig into the massive platefuls of food. Harry and Hermione looked at him, rather frightened.

"Ron, slow down, you act like you haven't eaten in years, you are going to make yourself sick," stated Harry; trying to avoid the flying mashed potatoes attempting to make their way from the bowl to Ron's plate via air-spoon.

"I'm astonished that the school hasn't run out of food trying to meet your hungry demands, Ron!" teased Hermione, who didn't have quite such a large appetite. She pushed the food around her plate. She looked up, startled to see Harry looking worriedly at her, she quickly put a tiny bite of food in her mouth as to keep him from worrying. Not good enough. "What?" she asked meekly.

"Hermione, why aren't you eating?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Just thinking, the usual you know? About my classes and professors, I hear some of them are rather difficult this year," she chuckled at her little white-lie. Harry only stared deeper into her eyes.

"You think too much," he choked out. He hadn't meant to say that, but his heart told him otherwise. He also didn't realize that his hand was covering hers and beginning to hold it, but there was no turning back now. Ron nearly choked on a drumstick.

"Excuse me you two! I don't know what happened on the train but if you don't bloody mind, some of us are trying to eat," he tried his best not to laugh, or spit food at them for that matter. Hermione's cheeks tinted at the sound of Ron's voice, and kind of thanked the Gods for it. She took this as an opportunity to swiftly take her hand from Harry and take a sip of pumpkin juice. She addressed Harry's statement before drinking.

"There is no such thing as thinking too much, you two should really try it sometime though," they protested as she sipped lightly, and set the goblet down, chuckling. "I was just joking you two. I think you both are quite intelligent really, given your talents," she smiled. "Well, when you use your minds," she couldn't help herself again. Ron looked up from his scarfing only to mutter a garbled 'whutt?' and continue stuffing his face.

"Ron, manners, do you mind?" He'd had enough food-spray-gunk for one evening, thank you very much. Ron didn't want any complaints.

"Yeah, get over it I'm hungry!" he retorted. Hermione laughed, and began eating her dinner at a much slower pace than Ron.

"So, Harry," she began, "I haven't heard much from you this summer, how was it?" Harry cursed Uncle Vernon and the rest of his remaining family under his breath. They had been malicious since the demise of his closest family member.

"Dudley has been getting away with murder since I got home" he grumbled. "He can do anything he wants, and I mean anything. I'm sick of it!" he pounded his fist on the table, and his peers looked around to see what the commotion was, Hermione looked at him as if to beg him to compose himself. She then gave him a reassuring smile.

"If you ever need a place to stay, you can always owl me, you can come stay with me and I know you will be out of the way of all the attention at my house, no one would know,"she whispered. "And anyway, I don't think either of you have ever been to my house."

"Hey, yeah whereisit?" said Ron, mouth full.

"It's this cute little town about half an hour from London" she pictured her hometown in her mind, closing her eyes. "You really should drop by sometime, I think you'd like it, mind you it's all muggle," she warned.

"That would be nice," stated Harry. "It would be a relief to get away from the Dur-" he was stopped mid-sentence by a pair of grey eyes staring down at him from behind platinum blonde hair.

"Away from what Potter? I am so very intrigued," growled Draco Malfoy. Harry stood up, once again enraged and wild.

"GO AWAY."

"Make me" drawled the blonde in response to Harry's warning. He grinned at Harry's lack of ability. He seized the occaision to bend down next to the ear of a very tense, sitting, and rather frightened Hermione. "You won't make me go, will you Hermione?" he whispered with his eyes closed, and made sure that his voice just loud enough for Harry to hear. He then suddenly forced her to look into his eyes by placing his hand on her opposite shoulder, and yet, dangerously low. She gasped.

"Leave, Malfoy," she choked. She was surprised how difficult this was.

"Malfoy, if you don't leave, I'm warning you, I'll-" he couldn't finish, for he was so angry he couldn't form sentences anymore.

"Harry, don't!" Hermione exclaimed as she saw Harry's fists clench. She grabbed his hands as quickly as possible. "It's alright, really. Please don't let him get to you."

"Too late," said Harry, looking down. Draco had to take advantage.

"What seems to be the matter Saint Potter? Do I make you speechless? Hear that Miss Granger? I make him speechless! You find that funny, don't you?" he made her look him in the eye again. "You think its amazing that I make EVERYONE wild about me," Hermione felt overwhelmed with emotion, as if he was slowly working some kind of dark magic on her. She wanted to throw back her head and laugh, sob, kiss, jump, hate, hurt, and die, all at once. However, she snapped out of it. She stood up and attempted to tower over him, to no avail. Still she pertained.

"Go away you sick-minded brat and leave us alone, fowl mouthed ferret!" she blushed slightly, wondering if she couldn't come up with anything better to hold to him than the 4th year incident.

"Oh ouch," said Draco sarcastically, getting a mere inch from her face. "I hate having that held over me," he commented, keeping his eye contact. Harry couldn't take it anymore, he was sick of watching Malfoy annoy Hermione relentlessly.

"Leave her alone! I don't have to deal with you like I did on the train do I?!" stated Harry. Draco flashed his eyes in hers, (if you can imagine how one does this) and she quickly averted her eyes to the ground, as though she had been stricken across the face. Her head was mere inches from Draco's shoulder.

"Harry, leave it alone, he isn't worth it," she muttered. Draco looked at Harry triumphantly .

"Yes Potter, I'm not worth it, besides, I got what I came for," he stated, looking at Hermione. She shuddered, feeling his eyes on her. She gulped at the tone in his voice.

"Just go," she said, turning and sitting back down. She now felt very uncomfortable with herself, and around Harry. Draco left, with a very conceited air about him. Harry looked at Hermione suspiciously.

"Hermione, what was he talking about?" he sounded worried.

"I-I don't know," she whispered, looking down. She took a collective breath. " I think I am going to turn in early or something you guys, I don't feel so well," she said, rising to her feet.

"Okay, but call if you need something, really," said Harry. He glared daggers at a chuckling Malfoy across the great hall. She agreed and thanked them both for their concern. As she left, she felt Malfoy's eyes on her once again. She trembled, and then ran her fingers through her hair. On her way up to her dormitory, thoughts rushed through her head.

"Why is it that he can affect me like this? What's wrong with me? I've never let him get to me before..why now? God..it's just those eyes of his…"

A/N, special thanks go out to Raven Moonshadow (for the constant encouragement and even torture…) Charlotte Winters for her support with coming up with names, Kiara Jordan for helping me write the chapter, and Shmeg Dermody for helping me write the last one, which I will get up soon as possible! Thanks to all who review!


	5. The Dormitories

* * *

Chapter 5: The Dormitories

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? See the previous 4 chapters!

Setting: their dorms, duh, look at the chapter title!

Thx to Shmeg and Kiara for all the helps!

Warning: Tom Riddles Diary comes into play in this chapter, pretend it was never destroyed! Its my way to create conversation for Draco, as well as get a look inside his head.

* * *

"What's wrong with me? I never used to be like this before with him, heck I even slapped him in third year, now all of a sudden I can't even look at him!" Hermione sighed as she made her way up the stone steps to her new dorm. Once she reached her new room she collapsed on the bed in a mess. She needed time to think about what had just happened down in the hall. She couldn't help hearing his voice over and over again in her head, as though his voice had become her thoughts. She nearly felt herself begin to doze when Parvati and Lavender came chattering into the dorm room. Hermione snapped awake and groaned as she lifted herself upright.

"Hey Parvati, I have to show you my new dress robes they are brill-" Lavender stopped, catching a glimpse of a rather annoyed-looking Hermione. "Oh. Hey Hermione, are you okay? You seemed distraught when you left dinner," she stated. She had that annoying look that Hermione detested, a worried-busybody look.

"Yeah, you have been out of it all evening," stated Parvati, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm fine. first day stresses, you know, it's nothing to be worried about." Parvati didn't seem really interested at all and soon changed the subject.

"Hey Lavender look at this brilliant new nail varnish my mother bought for me," she held up a miniature bottle with a tie-dyed liquid swirling around inside of it, it was supposed to make ones nails look perfectly tie-dyed when applied. Hermione wasn't much interested. Actually, she seemed quite relieved to have focus off of her. But not for long. They soon noticed Hermione's exasperated expression and set out on the mission of cheering her up. "Hermione! Let me do your nails, they are in such desperate need! I mean look at them! So plain and not even filed! How do you live like that?" she exclaimed, as though this were a life or death situation. Hermione rolled her eyes and jumped from the bed, and began to sift through her trunk for something to change into.

"No thank you Parvati, I manage," she said drolly. She tried to force a smile, although it came out more like a grimace.

"Oh Parvati do something about her hair too!" exclaimed Lavender, who seemed to get happier by the minute. "She looks even more frazzled than usual, and paler. Hermione I thought you said you got color over the summer!"

"My hair is just fine, thank you very much," stated Hermione, who really didn't care what anyone thought of her outward appearance at the moment. All she cared about was calming down.

"Oh Hermione, be a dear and let me use this new potion I bought" advertised Parvati. "It will get rid of all the frizz in that mop you call hair," she giggled.

"that stuff works wonders... or it can singe off all your hair, and not all necessarily on your head" Lavender giggled obnoxiously as the other two looked at her in disgust. "just kidding, you really just need to use it right" she corrected. Hermione sighed.

"I don't know how you two manage it, perky twenty four seven, and why? it's not like there's anyone here to impress," suddenly, a pair of storm gray eyes came to mind, and she quickly shook herself of the thought.

"well, we do our best, don't we, lav?" Lavender nodded her head solemnly. "Besides, we have all the most popular guys after us. who wouldn't be perky if they had what we have?" stated Parvati.

"Yeah, and there are some fine guys in our year this year, especially all those Slytherin badboys. Have you seen that Draco?" Hermione went rigid at the sound of his name. The other girls didn't notice. "So bad, yet so fine!" exclaimed Lavender.

"I'm getting bored fancying those Beauxbaton guys, maybe I should dump them and go for Draco, I mean he is so delicious, if he would ever date a Gryffindor. I mean, look at those eyes, though his body isn't bad!" Parvati spoke very quickly, as a very tense, rigid Hermione sat back down on her bed and tried to slowly draw the curtains on her four poster. Just her luck proved that it didn't work.

"How about you Hermione, who do you fancy?" squealed Lavender.

"Yeah Hermione! Spill! Who is the lucky plunker?" giggled Parvati. Hermione tried to protest that she didn't attract 'plunkers' but that would mean that she liked someone, and thought it better not to argue at all. She began to be afraid as those eyes drifted into mental view once more.

"I don't much fancy anyone really," she stated. "And how can you like Draco? I mean, he is such a slimy git!" big mistake using first names. Hermione blushed as she heard his voice in her mind. _'You won't make me go, will you HERMIONE?'_

"Oh, Draco now, is it?" Lavender smiled. "No matter, anyway, it doesn't matter how he acts, its how he looks! You must have noticed how toned he became over the summer holidays!"

"And bad boys are so hot anyway! To have a handle on a wild thing such as Malfoy is to be Queen!" said Parvati. Hermione laughed at the thought of pale Malfoy in a leather Jacket and biker pants standing in front of a Ducati. Now that was a funny sight.

"Whatever, you girls no best," said Hermione, sarcastically giving in to their obsessions. '_Let them chatter on,'_ she thought. '_As long as it doesn't have to do with me. Maybe they will shutup.' _Of course she had no such luck.

"That's right, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise," said Lavender, doing some sort of girly handshake with Parvati. "Hey, we should set Hermione up with that guy you know Parvati!" Lavender had a very sly look as she switched her gaze to Hermione. "You know, since she doesn't quite fancy anyone just now." Parvati giggled. She knew exactly who Lavender was talking about. Mr. Potter himself.

"They would look so cute together," she replied, knowing exactly who Lavender was talking about. "Oh he is just right, and they would get along so well!" She tried her best not to give it away, she knew full well that they already get along quite nicely, and that Harry fancied Hermione in the most desperate way.

"Who? What are you talking about?" inquired Hermione, quite puzzled. The plan of confusion was working. "And just because I don't fancy anyone doesn't mean I _want _to be set up! I am perfectly content as is, thank you anyway." she said, with indignation as opposed to gratitude. The other two ignored this protest and just kept on their path of confusion.

"Oh he is just a classmate though, you must guess!" said Parvati. Hermione did not let her protest be cast aside lightly.

"I'm not guessing and I'm not letting you two set me up! I'm happy being single, I have too much work anyway, I have no time for a relationship," she looked down as she talked of her work. Partially because Mr. Malfoy had come into full mental view. Parvati and Pansy argued this to no end, saying that she always had too much work. "You would be busy too if you had piles of work AND had to save Harry Potter from getting himself killed!"

"That's only once a year! It's as reliable as Christmas! The previous months are totally available!" protested Parvati. "hey, not your fault He-who-must-not-be-named is out to get him... you are a good friend for protecting him but it isn't your responsibility." She stated this as though saving Harry was a mere assignment from Professor McGonagall due on Monday.

"Hermione, we are setting you up if you like it or not!" stated Parvati. Lavender nodded in agreement. 

"Might as well just deal with it Hermione. Hey Lavender! Let's go see Professor Trelawney! We haven't seen her yet!" said Parvati, calling after her disappearing friend. Hermione groaned.

"Fine, Just FINE!" she yelled in aggravation. She grabbed a pair of pajamas from her trunk and closed the drapes on her four poster to get changed. She merely wanted to sleep away her frustrated thoughts of the girls, and the storm gray eyes.

* * *

* * *

Draco Malfoy flopped down on the couch in the Slytherin common room after dinner that evening. He sighed in content. "Another tantalizing day," he said, and rolled his eyes. "she was so scared... it was excellent... strange, she always seems so strong, maybe its just the books and the bushy hair that adds to her girth…" he thought to himself, though he didn't feel the pleasure he usually did in thinking these thoughts. He noticed he was the only one in the common room as he propped himself up on some moss colored throw pillows. Suddenly, Draco's quidditch captain Marcus Flint came storming into the room.

"Malfoy, there you are," said Flint, spotting Draco as he scanned the room. "We need to talk about the upcoming quidditch season," he said sternly. Malfoy groaned, sitting up to face Flint.

"Yeah? What about it?" Flint picked a trinket up off of the table separating them and examined it as he spoke.

"We need to practice twice as much as last year," he said, tightening his grip on the object. "I will not take losing to Gryffindor AGAIN!" his eyes filled with rage and the threw the trinket at the wall. Draco winced from the sudden action. His face tensed as an image of losing to one Harry Potter came to mind. "That's only for the regular team though," Flint resumed speaking. "You and I are going to have private flying sessions as often as possible." Another groan escaped from Draco's throat.

"What for?!" He said in protest. "I do just fine, its that Saint Potter and his damned broom!" Draco really didn't feel like spending his weekends this school year catching snitches left and right and being pelted by bludgers. He felt it would ruin the game for him. Suddenly, a shrill, singsong voice pierced the air calling Draco's name from the passageway into the common room. "Oh No…" said Malfoy, lying down and putting a pillow over his face in exasperation.

"Pansy, if you don't mind, Malfoy and I are trying to have an _intelligent _conversation," said Marcus Flint, rolling his eyes. Pansy ignored Flint's comment. She glided over to Draco, beaming wildly.

"come here I have something to show you," she grabbed Malfoy's arm roughly and dragged him off to the side, next to the fireplace. Flint called after him, but Malfoy could only make out a simple _'we'll talk later' _coming from his direction. Draco ripped his arm from Pansy's grip.

"What do you want from me?" he drawled.

"Look silly!" Pansy squealed, holding out a black book in her gaudy manicured hands. She used her spare hand to reach for Draco's hand, but he ripped his hand out of hers, breaking one of her nails. "Ow, why you… I mean… Ow, Draco, that hurt me," she said, pouting.

"Oops," said Draco sarcastically, brushing a stray blonde hair out of his face. He eventually noticed the book in Pansy's outstretched hand, and pointed to it. "What IS that anyway?"

"it's a diary, you silly boy! I found er… bought it last week, and thought you would like it," she stated, still trying to hold Draco's hand. He snatched the book away quickly and dropped it on the hearth of the fireplace.

"Do I look like the sensitive creative type?!" There was a quizzical and bizarre look on Draco's face, and a horrorstruck look on Pansy's. Draco really didn't want a scene. "Whatever," he said, trying to keep Pansy from bawling. "Thanks I guess Pansy. Hey look…" Draco pointed to a group of chittering girls, who Draco knew to be Pansy's crew, and hissed in Pansy's ear, talking from behind her when she turned to look. "Don't you wonder what they are talking about? Go to them, Parkinson, they are talking about you…" Draco saw Pansy's eyes go big, as she walked briskly from Draco, without a glance back at him. He heard her say _'Hey! You! Yeah, what are you talking about?' _Satisfied, Malfoy grabbed the diary Pansy gave him and walked up to his dormitory.

Having changed into his pajamas, Draco couldn't help staring at the black diary on his night table. He grabbed a quill out of his trunk and propped up some pillows on his bed and sat down. He picked up the diary, propped it up on his knee, opened it to the first page, and wrote.

'Gods, Pansy is such a twit.' Draco chuckled. Suddenly, something took him by surprise.

_'Pansy? Has she been bothering you?" _scrawled itself across the page, directly beneath Draco's handwriting.

"WHOA!" Draco yelled, flinging the diary down to the floor, staring at it in horror. "What in the blazes…." he stared at the diary and then picked it up as carefully as though it had a contagious virus. He examined the writing below his. "Oh Gods," he muttered. 'Riddle? Is that you?' he scrawled in the diary.

'Who's asking?'

'It's Malfoy, the youngling, as you so called me," replied Draco.

'Ah Draco, yes, how have you been my boy?'

'What happened to you? I though the golden one destroyed this thing.'

'Have you forgotten who I am?' scrawled Riddle's handwriting. '_I cannot be defeated by a mere mortal, let alone Potter.'_

'I like to hear that, sadly, I'm not completely invincible, according to Flint,' wrote Draco, a disappointed expression on his face.

'_Oh you would wouldn't you...Still getting beaten by Potter at quidditch I see...  
tsk tsk..Gryffindor beating a Slytherin...I doubt your father is happy about that,' _Draco rolled his eyes.

'Great, don't waste energy rubbing it in.'

'_Oh I won't, I consider it quite relaxing actually.'_

' very funny riddle. You sure Dumbledore doesn't know you're here, or any of the busybodies? how did you get here this time?'

'_If he did do you think he'd be allowing me to float around Able to fall into the possession of another dimwitted student, such as last time?' _Draco knew he had a point. '_How I got here is my concern, not yours....now, indulge me...how did I fall into your possession, dearest Draco?'_

'Pansy Parkinson's Disease,' Draco laughed at his lame joke.

'_Well do remember to thank her...Moving on, why were you even bothering to write in this? You obviously didn't know that it was me and you don't seem like the diary type...or is that another well kept secret, Drake?' _Draco thought hard.

'I'm bored out of my mind, sod off the criticism would you?'

'_I shall choose to ignore that. Why were you writing here? You obviously had a purpose,_' Hermione's face came to mind, and Draco became horrified.

'In order to remember some things, I didn't know the ink would disappear, your going to like being my personal timetable riddle,' Draco tried his best to appear strong.

'_What things do you need to remember? Your name is written on your underwear...you needn't write it here to remember it...I wouldn't tell you anyway, of coarse,' _Draco imagined that if Tom Riddle had been in human form, he would be grinning maliciously from ear to ear. He took a deep breath, and resumed writing.

'It's frizzled golden girl Granger. I made her life hell today and I wanted to remember the delicious tormenting hell I gave her,' a sickening guilt rose in the pit of his stomach, that he instantly tried to stomp out.

'_Ah...do tell'_

'I stared her down and she got all freaked out and stuff,' he scrawled.

'_Is that all you did? Seems strange for her...mind you I'm only going off what I was told by the Weasley girl,'_

'Well what did the youngest blemish on the bum of society have to say for herself?' another lame joke on his part.

'Touché. Points for that one, Draco. Do you expect that I truly paid attention? I just recall her mentioning that the mudblood had a backbone,Though from what you're telling me it seems as though she doesn't have one at all,'

'no I actually think she does, I just creeped her out... she doesn't seem to like my eye contact, its like I can see into her soul, and obviously that bugs her,'

'_Obviously...Continue doing it… I'd enjoy hearing more about her reactions to you…' _Tom's writing scrawled._ Yeah, so would I, _Draco thought. _'Did you do anything else to her?'_

'Not to her, to her friends," Draco wrote. 'I ticked off Potter to no end, which was fun. I think he loves her.'

'Well well well...isn't that sweet...excuse me while I gag. Still, gives you the upper hand - knowing where his heart lies is valuable information - I don't want to hear of you not using it to your advantage.'

"Not the only advantage…" thought Malfoy. 'Don't worry, the thought has crossed my mind' He replied.

'_Any plans going into action any time soon?'_

'still working them out, but I think I have a plan…' this was true, Draco did have a plan, but he was hoping Riddle wouldn't ask.

'_Do tell,_' Draco had no such luck. He sighed.

'Okay, here it goes…'

* * *

FINALLY! The chapter is over! It only took me 4 days to write! Please read and review! It is just some background info as to their thoughts. Thank you everyone for your excellent reviews! I have a title for the next chapter that only my beta knows! And no, I'm not telling you but I PROMISE it's good! Keep reading! It's worth it! Thank you Beta and Gamma! Keara and Shmeg! Love you guys!


End file.
